


Jamilton One-Shots

by Angelcraft1010



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex can be a lil bitch sometimes, Drabbles, Ficlets, I am not responsible, Just some short little stories about these two, Lots of Angst, M/M, No Smut, One-Shots, Rated for language :0, VVVVV FLUFFY, but it's okay cause Thomas balances it out, except that Thomas is a lil bitch too, haha that's a joke, i'll probably clean them up too once I know how to work this, ill update these if I need to, im from wattpad whoops, im new and have no fucking clue how this works, im too pure, lots of fluff, not that surprising tbh, please, someone get me away from these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: Much JamiltonMany AngstSuch Fluff





	1. Soulmate AU or something

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo children  
> Don't expect an even update schedule  
> Especially since I'm starting school in a few days  
> I think  
> Whatever  
> Eighth grade is gonna fucking suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very very based on DemiBoyDoesStuff's "To Hate Who You Need Most"  
> It is one of the best soulmate AUs I've seen in a while!  
> Go check them out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not as good as what it was based on but  
> Yeah  
> Basically this soulmate AU is like  
> When you touch your soulmate, you and your soulmate become one person, whether for a few days, a month, and according to DemiBoyDoesStuff (I think they're the creator, I don't know for sure, I'm basing this off of theirs) some can be that way for years, and in some cases, for the rest of their life. It's really interesting. Go look at THEIRS before mine.

"Wow. How is it that every day you come back looking worse than yesterday, Hamilton?"  
Hamilton groaned at the sound of the annoying southern voice of Jefferson. 'No.' He said to himself. 'I'm not going to get into an argument today.' Hamilton just continued on his path to the break room for his morning coffee.  
He hoped that Jefferson would leave him be, but he had no such luck.  
"What's wrong Hamilton? Did you finally realize that it was better to keep your damn mouth shut?"  
Hamilton walked on, finally making it to the break room, pouring the coffee that had been left in the pot into a mug. The coffee was cold, but he was too tired and annoyed at Jefferson to make a new one. Meanwhile, he had been tuning out Jefferson's talking. He was slightly aware of more people entering the room.  
"--but it's about time, you never could keep your whore mouth shut-"  
Quick as a flash, Hamilton struck out at Jefferson, punching him in the face, and causing him to fall to the floor. A tingling went through his arm and then through his whole body and his mind went blank for a second. He was vaguely aware of someone pulling him back as He tried to move closer to Him.

**\-------**

He was hurt.  
Why was He hurt?  
Why was He on the floor?  
He was held back, so He shoved away those that held Him.  
He stood up.  
He joined, linking His arms and looking at Him.  
He was whole.

**\-------**

For the next few days, He worked quietly. The rest of the office seemed to enjoy the quiet. He wasn't arguing with Him, and He supposed that He was enjoying that too.  
On Friday, He looked at him, and he looked back.  
Finally, they spoke.  
"Alexander?"  
"Thomas?"  
Alexander put a hand to Thomas' cheek. "I hope you're okay."  
Thomas smiled. "I'm fine now that you're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short but very fluffy at the end  
> :D  
> Y'all should suggest things for me to write  
> I've only got one more already written, and it's a very sad and short Agent AU one, I don't want to drop that one yet sooo


	2. HAM SQUAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of based off of Gamegrumpsfanimated's Ham Squah series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out gamegrumpsfanimated, they're great

**Group Chat — Ham Squah**  
**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**  
EggsNHam: Frigg guys  
ILikeTurtles: What happened now Ham  
RRAHRRAH: Don't tell me  
RRAHRRAH: It's Thomas isn't it  
EggsNHam: HOWDYOUKNOW  
Peggu: Kinda obvious  
Elizard: Yeah you've been pining over him for the past few months  
EggsNHam: n O I HA V E N T  
SassW/Class: Yes you have  
SassW/Class: Just yesterday you said, and I quote:  
EggsNHam: dONT  
SassW/Class: "Y'know, Thomas is pretty good looking but like it's not like he would ever let me get a chance soooo"  
SassW/Class: I got all the receipts, so behave children.  
ILikeTurtles: ALeXANDEr  
ILikeTurtles: GO GET THAT POMPOUS PUFF BALL  
EggsNHam: h e l l n o  
LargeBaguette: Hello yes I am late what'd I miss  
RRAHRRAH: ALEX WONT ADMIT THAT HES BEEN PINING OVER THOMAS  
Peggu: Don't worry I can easily fix this  
Elizard: O no Peggy  
Elizard: don't do it  
Peggu: y tho  
SassW/Class: The last time someone tried to do that to Alex they luckily got away with only two black eyes and some teeth missing  
Peggu: ,,,  
Peggu: FRICK IT  
**< Peggu added DebateKing to the chat>**  
EggsNHam: fRIgG  
DebateKing: Sup  
LargeBaguette: Thomas we have something to tell you  
RRAHRRAH: More like Alex has something to tell u  
EggsNHam: BRB omw to bash Peggy's face in  
Peggu: O shix  
Peggu: Welp, GOTTA BLAST  
RRAHRRAH: Hold on I need to go stop a murder  
DebateKing: Wth just happened  
LargeBaguette: Mon ami, our petit lion here has it bad for you  
SassW/Class: Yeah he's been hopelessly pining over you this whole time  
DebateKing: Well  
DebateKing: That's some news  
Elizard: So? What're you gonna do?  
DebateKing: Dunno  
LargeBaguette: I suggest asking notre petit lion out for coffee  
Peggu: IM ALIIIVE  
RRAHRRAH: Only because I saved you  
Peggu: Finneeeeee  
Peggu: Thanks I guess ya green giant  
EggsNHam: whaT DID YOU GUYS DOOO  
DebateKing: Alex  
EggsNHam: IM SO MAD AT ALL YALL  
DebateKing: alEX SHUT UP FOR A SECOND  
EggsNHam: whaT  
DebateKing: HOLD ON  
**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**  
**Private Chat: DebateKing + EggsNHam**  
**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**  
EggsNHam: Why'd you make a private chat?  
DebateKing: Because.  
DebateKing: Now, the others told me something but I want to hear it from you because they're known to be liars.  
EggsNHam: Um  
EggsNHam: Well  
EggsNHam: I may  
DebateKing: Spit it out, Hamilton.  
EggsNHam: ImayhavesomeveryconfusingfeelingsmostofwhicharedirectedtowardsyouandI'mreallyconflicted  
DebateKing: Oh  
DebateKing: Could we...  
DebateKing: Meet somewhere to talk about this?  
EggsNHam: Sure?  
DebateKing: How does the corner coffee shop at 3:00 sound?  
EggsNHam: Great. I'll see you there I guess.  
**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**  
**Group Chat — The Revolutionaries**  
**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**  
EggsNHam: LAF  
LargeBaguette: What is it mon ami?  
EggsNHam: I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW  
ILikeTurtles: Oh boy  
EggsNHam: Okay so  
EggsNHam: Jefferson just asked to meet me at three at that one coffee shop and I'm lowkey panicking  
RRAHRRAH: WHAT  
ILikeTurtles: WHAT  
ILikeTurtles: Haha! Herc, I expect you to be here soon with that $20!  
RRAHRRAH: NO HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN  
EggsNHam: What the heck  
LargeBaguette: They bet on who would ask who out first  
EggsNHam: wHY  
RRAHRRAH: He bet $20 dollars and I was flat broke at the time okay  
ILikeTurtles: Well what are you gonna do Alex  
EggsNHam: I'm gonna go of course. I'm rude but not that rude.  
LargeBaguette: Well, mon ami, you should go and clean up before your little date.  
EggsNHam: ITS NOT A DATE THOUGH  
EggsNHam: And alsO I DONT NEED TO CLEAN UP I AM PERFECTLY FINE AS I AM  
ILikeTurtles: Alex, I've seen your hair when you don't fix it. Go clean up.  
RRAHRRAH: Wait waIT CAN I HELP  
RRAHRRAH: I've learned how to do hair since I've had to hang out with Peggy and Eliza so much so cAN I  
LargeBaguette: Nobody's stopping you.  
ILikeTurtles: Herc I think Peggy's trying to turn you to the dark side.  
RRAHRRAH: noNSENSE, also I'm at your door Alex  
EggsNHam: Wow you're fast.  
**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**  
**A little later—**  
**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**  
RRAHRRAH: guYS ALEX LOOKS SO NICE  
RRAHRRAH sent a photo: thathairtho.jpeg  
EggsNHam: Can you not  
ILikeTurtles: ALEX IT LOOKS SO GOOD SHUT UP  
LargeBaguette: I agree petit lion, it looks really good.  
ILikeTurtles: uh oh  
RRAHRRAH: What  
EggsNHam: What?  
LargeBaguette: What?  
ILikeTurtles: Alex, check the time.  
EggsNHam: 2:53??? OOOKAY I GOTTA GO BYE  
LargeBaguette: Notre petit lion is finally going to be happy.  
RRAHRRAH: John, how much you bet that Thomas will kiss first?  
ILikeTurtles: $20 says that Alex will.  
RRAHRRAH: You're on.  
LargeBaguette: You are both, how you say, total idiots.  
ILikeTurtles: Lafayette you've been in America for like ten years you can speak English  
**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**  
**After the "not date"**  
**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**  
**Group Chat - Ham Squah**  
**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**  
EggsNHam changed their name to FightMe  
DebateKing changed their name to MacAndChill  
Peggu: ALEX WHAT DID YOU DO  
FightMe: I didn't do anythinG  
ILikeTurtles: I know what happened ;)  
FightMe: whAT  
MacAndChill: WHAT  
SassW/Class: W H A T  
SassW/Class: DO I NEED TO BEAT SOMEONE  
SassW/Class: THOMAS EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU DID  
MacAndChill: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING  
Peggu: You mean *anyONE*?  
SassW/Class: MARGARITA PEGGY SCHUYLER.  
Peggu: What? -3-  
ILikeTurtles: Alex did you die?  
FightMe: No but I want to  
Elizard: That can be arranged since these notification sounds woke me up  
Elizard: Why is everyone freaking out  
Peggu: Scroll up  
Elizard: PEGGY.  
Peggu: ELIZA.  
SassW/Class: Okay but Thomas, Alexander, what did you two do  
FightMe: Um  
MacAndChill: Nothing?  
RRAHRRAH: Thomas asked Alex on a date  
SassW/Class: WHAT  
Peggu: WHAT  
Elizard: WHAT  
Peggu: HA! ELIZA YOU OWE ME  
Elizard: CRAP

 **\-------------**  
**Massive time skip leave me alone abt it I'll fight u**  
**\-------------**  
MacAndChill: Alexander  
MacAndChill: Clean up your damn coffee cups  
FightMe: No I'm saving them loser  
MacAndChill: fOR WHAT  
FightMe: Dunno  
ILikeTurtles: ITS LIKE 1 AM STOP  
LargeBaguette: GUYS LOOK AT THIS AMERICAN MEME  
FightMe: Laf I stg  
LargeBaguette sent: [<ragecomic.jpg>](https://goo.gl/images/bgcBE1)  
ILikeTurtles: n o  
FightMe: SCREAMS  
MacAndChill: Laf what is that demon  
LargeBaguette: Are the comics of rage not funny??  
ILikeTurtles: if I see another rage comic I will literally throw up  
Peggu: tag yourself I'm "le fu-"  
FightMe: Peg why the hell are you up  
LargeBaguette: I'm "In France we do not le rage so vulgarly"  
Peggu: mostly cause I can't sleep ever  
Peggu: I usually stay awake reading your conversations  
Peggu: They're really entertaining  
MacAndChill: Well im turning off notifications now, they're really loud  
Peggu: Hey Laf lets trade memes  
LargeBaguette: Sure  
FightMe: I wanna trade memes too  
Peggu: no  
FightMe: whY  
LargeBaguette: unlike you, we have stable sleep schedules most of the time.  
LargeBaguette: go to bed mon ami  
FightMe: no I don't wankjjjshgryhk  
Peggu: what the hecc  
FightMe: It's Thomas, I took his phone so he can go to bed. Good night  
LargeBaguette: night  
Peggu: so, wanna trade rage comics?  
LargeBaguette: very much so yes  
ILikeTurtles: don't you dare

**\------**

FightMe: GUY S  
Peggu: THERES SPMETHING AMAZING WE FOUND  
ILikeTurtles: What  
LargeBaguette: what is it mon ami  
SassW/Class: Alex what have you done  
FightMe: HEATHERS IS ON NETFLIX  
SassW/Class: WJAT  
LargeBaguette: what is that  
ILikeTurtles: rt if you don't know what Heathers is  
ILikeTurtles: rt  
LargeBaguette: rt  
Elizard: rt  
RRAHRRAH: rt  
ILikeTurtles: also it's time for my annual name change  
ILikeTurtles changed their name to DatTurtle  
SassW/Class: same  
SassW/Class changed their name to AngelSky  
Elizard: you spelled it wrong  
Peggu: but that's the joke  
Peggu: Sky goes with Angel, Sky sounds like Schuy as in Schuyler, it all works out  
Elizard: true  
FightMe: okay but I demand that everyone comes over to watch heathers with me  
MacAndChill: we should watch the musical too  
Peggu: Yeah, if only for Alex's amazing singing  
RRAHRRAH: I'm coming over  
DatTurtle: same  
LargeBaguette: I'm bringing food, will you help me Eliza  
Elizard: Of course, I'll be there in a bit  
AngelSky: I guess that's settled  
MacAndChill: I'm bringing James  
MacAndChill: he'd be furious if we watched Heathers without him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that Alexander says "frigg" a lot?  
> Yes please.


	3. Many references ;3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just throwing some "Gay or European" references around  
> What am I joking  
> The references are in no way subtle  
> By the way, Nikos and Carlos are both my spirit animals  
> I say that for a lot of fandoms  
> I have spirit animals for each fandom tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;0  
> Domestic musical nerd scene incoming

Thomas had turned off the light about five minutes ago. Or was it more? He couldn't tell. Insomnia was hitting him hard lately.  
Alexander rolled over and sighed.  
"What's keeping you awake tonight, Thomas?"  
Thomas looked over at Alexander.  
"I'm definitely not gay, am I?"  
Alexander mentally facepalmed and groaned.  
"You are gay Thomas, we talked about that this morning."  
Thomas continued to argue about it, when he suddenly smirked.  
"But am I gay or Virginian?"  
The smaller of the two men snorted and replied.  
"But you are gay and Virginian."  
Thomas' smile widened.  
"And neither is disgrace!"  
Alexander sat up, trying to hold his laughter. Most nights ended up with some sort of singing, because the two were musical nerds.  
"You've gotta stop your being a completely closet-case."  
Thomas' face suddenly turned serious and he, annoyingly, skipped a few lines.  
"I'm straight."  
Alexander pulled the most flirty face he could without laughing.  
"You were not yesterday."  
The two stared at eachother for second before bursting into laughter and starting to settle down.  
"I love you Alexander."  
Alexander shrugged and began to drift off to sleep, yawning tiredly.  
"Eh, I guess you're okay."  
"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN BED WITH JOSE FROM THE LIQUOR STORE!  
> NO ME DIGA!!!!!!!!


	4. Thomas JeffERSONS COMING HOOOOOOOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is home and Alexander is emotional, but then in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight warning for a teasing of something after this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Alexander had fallen asleep, he supposed, while waiting for Thomas to come home from his trip to France. Sitting up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Just then, the sound of a door clicking closed and bags being set down caused Alexander to practically launch off the couch and sprint to the front door.

Thomas hadn't even closed the door before Alexander ran up and hugged him tightly.

"You were gone for way too long Thomas you can't do that! I was all lonely and bored here!"

Thomas smirked. "Awh, you missed me?"

Alexander gave him a playful shove. "No. I'm just bored!"

Closing the door, Thomas looked back at Alexander.

"God, you look so sleep-deprived."

Now it was Alexander's turn to smirk. "I'm kiss-deprived too."

Suddenly, Thomas was shoved against the door, and Alexander crashed their lips together.

 Thomas had only one thought in that moment:

_This is going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this one was short.  
> I'm kind of busy with all the school preparation stuff, but I'll try to put together a few longer ones and post them.
> 
> Kudos and comments are my drugs.  
> Make sure to comment a prompt for me to write, I only have so much imagination to write with.


	5. Proposal ;0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it's Dads AU and Thomas and Philip have made a plan.
> 
> This is inspired by the fact that there's a Thomas Jewlers somewhere near where I live :D

Alexander entered the jewlers where Thomas worked, Philip holding tight onto his hand as they went up to the counter.

Thomas smiled at the two, sending a wink towards Philip, making sure that Alexander couldn't see.

Philip nodded slightly and looked up at his father.

"Daddy, Tom-Tom and I made something for you! You should come look!"

Alexander smiled, sending a 'what did you do' look towards Thomas.

"Okay, Pip, I'll go look."

Thomas led the two to the back room, and grabbed something off of a high shelf. He looked towards Alexander, who had a confused expression on his face.

Philip's smile widened and he jumped up and down on the spot excitedly.

"Tom-Tom wanted to ask you something!!"

The taller of the two kneeled down, opening up the small box to reveal a beautiful [band ring.](https://goo.gl/images/shJp8W)

"Would you..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Alexander rushed at him, connecting their lips.

They let go of eachother to catch their breath, and Alexander smiled.  
"Of course I will, you dork!"

Then they heard a squeal, and looked over to see Philip, who seemed like he would burst from excitement.

"I'm gonna have TWO dads!" He suddenly gasped. "Tom-Tom! Do I get to call you Papa?"

Thomas laughed and picked Philip up.

"Of course you can, Pip!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's pretty short  
> Whoops
> 
> Kudos are gr8  
> Comments are gr8 too  
> Plz give me prompts, they give me life


	6. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU where James is a jealous jerk that wants Tommy booty, and Thomas is v soft
> 
> Suggested by Lovelyunicornbeauty

**Alexander's POV**

Alexander rushed through the halls, nearly slamming into people he passed by. At the sound of his name being called, he turned his head, without stopping, and this time he did slam into someone, falling hard on his back.

He quickly got up, ready to tell off whoever was stupid enough to-

Oh.

"I'm sorry James, I wasn't looking where I was going."

James nodded and got up.

"It's okay. I needed to talk to you anyway."

Alexander sighed. He was going to be late to class.

James pulled out his phone.

"You do know that your relationship with Thomas started with a bet, right?" Alexander's eyes widened.

"What? No, he-"

James showed him the phone. On the screen we're texts between Thomas and James.

**\------**

**T** : Yeah, it was a bet.

**T** : All I could think was 'man this kid is annoying I don't want to'

**T** : He still is annoying

**T** : I don't like him.

**\------**

Alexander gave the phone back and stared at the floor, tears threatening to form in his eyes.

"But he never said anything about a bet."

James shook his head. "Of course not."

Alexander heard the class bell ring. "I've gotta go."

James waved goodbye as Alexander rushed away.

He didn't go to the classroom. He ran to the bathroom, locked himself in a stall, and cried.

**\------**

**Thomas' POV**

Thomas looked at the door. 'Alexander should be here by now, shouldn't he? Then again, he might just be late.'

Just then James walked in and sat down in his seat in front of Thomas.

"James, have you seen Alexander? He hasn't come in yet."

James looked nervous about something.

"What's wrong, James?"

"I told Alexander about the bet."

Thomas nearly started yelling at him but controlled himself.

"Why in the hell would you do that? I told you I wasn't ready to tell him!"

James sighed, as if Thomas didn't know what he was talking about.

"Come on. We know you don't really like Alexander. You said so in your texts."

"Yes I did, but if you weren't as dense you would know that after that I said 'I love him!' Screw you, James. Where is Alexander?"

James looked down at the floor. "I last saw him running off to the bathroom. He might still be there."

Thomas rushed out of the classroom, towards the bathroom. He went in, and heard someone crying.

"Alexander? Are you here?"

The crying faltered for a second, but continued.

"Alexander, come out here please."

"Screw off, Thomas." Alexander's shaky voice came from the last stall, and Thomas stood in front of it.

"Please Alex, I want to talk to you."

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Alex, an angry expression on his face and tears in his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?"

Thomas sighed. "Listen, I know what James said, what he showed you. I wasn't ready to tell you, and he didn't show you everything."

Alexander stared Thomas down. "Then what was it, Thomas. What was the bet?"

Thomas groaned. He was going to have to tell Alexander, even if he didn't want to.

"The bet.... was a bet from your buddies that if I asked you out, and you said yes, I'd be able to get Laf to cook for me, cause we both know their cooking is great. Anyways. After that day, I realized I really did like you, and apparently James was too stupid to tell you that. God, I'm so sorry Alexander, this is all my fault-" Alexander stopped his talking with a short kiss. He pulled back, looking up at Thomas.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I assumed that James told me everything, even though he's a lying bastard."

A short silence followed, until Thomas broke it.

"Do you want to get to class, or do you want to just stay here a bit?"

Alexander looked up at Thomas, smiling slightly.

"I'd like to stay here a bit."

So the two sat in the bathroom, shoulder-to-shoulder, talking quietly, for the rest of the class period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short and I'm sorry if it's shitty quality, school is already tiring ;-;


	7. If I Could Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort-of song fic, because I'm suddenly emotional after listening to DEH.

Alexander walked into the dorm, throwing his stuff down beside the couch and throwing himself down onto said furniture. He didn't bother closing the door, he was way too tired. He was checking his phone when he heard singing coming from Thomas' bedroom. Alex didn't realize that Thomas was there before. Instead of making his presence known, he sat and listened.

  
_I thought_  
_There's nothing like your smile_  
_Sort of subtle and perfect and real_  
_I thought_  
_You never knew how wonderful_  
_That smile could make someone feel_

_And I saw_  
_How wonderfully drawn_  
_Those very few drawings you did really are_  
_And I noticed_  
_That you still love to be writing,_  
_And you love it with all of your heart_

_But I kept it all inside my head_  
_What I saw I left unsaid_  
_And though I wanted to_  
_I couldn't talk to you_  
_I couldn't find the way_  
_But I would always say_

_If I could tell him_  
_Tell him everything I see_  
_If I could tell him_  
_How he's everything to me_  
_But we're a million worlds apart_  
_And I don't know how I would even start_  
_If I could tell him_  
_If I could tell..._

At this point the singing paused for a moment, most likely the cause of dialogue.

_I thought_  
_You looked really pretty, um-_  
_You looked pretty cool when you would put on your favorite clothes_

_And I wondered how you learned to deal_  
_With my rants about musical shows_

_But I kept it all inside my head_  
_What I saw I left unsaid_

_If I could tell him_  
_Tell him everything I see_  
_If I could tell him_  
_How he's everything to me_  
_But we're a million worlds apart_  
_And I don't know how I would even start_  
_If I could tell him_  
_If I could tell him_  
_But what do you do_  
_When there's this great divide_

_And what do you do_  
_When the distance is too wide_

_And how do you say_  
_I love you,_  
_I love you,_  
_I love you,_  
_I love you_

_But we're a million worlds apart_  
_And I don't know how I would even start_  
_If I could tell him_  
_If I could..._

The singing had stopped, and Alexander was shocked. Thomas was a great singer, and he must have changed the lyrics himself. Before he could do anything, Thomas' bedroom door opened and Thomas walked out with a sigh. It only took a second for Thomas to realize that Alexander was there.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind song lyrics in the middle of stories, but it was kind of important to the short plot I was going for.  
> Basically Thomas was gonna sing that to Alexander to confess love or whatever, but Alexander heard it before he was intended to, so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> What a fucking shitshow


End file.
